


I'm Never Gonna Save the World From You

by turnonmyheels



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-29
Updated: 2010-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnonmyheels/pseuds/turnonmyheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he knew what she was, she came on to him and he went for it  Spoilers through <i>Allison From Palmdale</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Never Gonna Save the World From You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [svilleficrecs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=svilleficrecs).



_Her grip is almost too tight. The ridge of calluses snag his tender flesh. She's sloppy wet and he's positive the slickwetsquish can be heard all the way at the other end of the tunnel. _

_"Hurry." _

_He reads the word on her lips, the next patrol is due in soon and they can't be caught. He thrusts into her grip and slips another finger inside her while rubbing just so. She arches toward him and sinks her teeth into his shoulder jerking him harder as she spasms around his fingers. He watches the entrance over her shoulder and clenches his jaw so hard his teeth ache as he comes. _

__

He hates metal. All of it. From the shiny chrome toasters, to the purr of these computer driven engines, to the goddamn stop signs at the intersections. He hates being back in time, before John was John Connor and before Sarah learned how to kill without remorse. He hates that his brother's dead, that his future is already wasted, and he hates all these goddamn pieces of metal moving around in time fucking everything up worse than it already is.

"You're getting careless."

He ignores her. She's less than nothing to him.

"I could identify her."

_The risk of getting caught makes it impossible to fuck. Fucking is reserved for the people who aren't on the front lines. The ones that don't go out on mission after mission. Fucking is for making babies and babies are the last thing either of them need. They grab stolen moments when they can, always a hairsbreadth away from getting caught by metal or one of their own. Derek jerks her pants down around her ankles and bends her over the bumper of a burned out car. He takes a second to look at her, shiny and wet, opening already before he buries his face in her pussy and fucks her with his tongue._

_If it was before, there would be a bed and clean sheets and privacy. He could take his time and see how many times he could make her clench and fall apart. Let out the cries she's holding back. If it was before, he probably wouldn't be fucking his Commander's girl. He likes to think he'd have one of his own._

_If it was before, he'd still be a damn kid and wouldn't have the first clue what to do. _

__

He bites into the pizza. He hates everything in this time, except the food. He can't get enough of it.

"I have her DNA."

He chews. Swallows. Sips his beer. Ignoring metal in the house isn't easy, at times it's damn near impossible, but he manages. Sometimes.

"I took samples from your laundry. I could re-trace your footsteps for the past 72 hours and find her." He takes another bite of pizza. "You're letting your guard down and it's endangering the mission."

He tilts his head first one way then the other, cracking his neck and sips his beer again.

"In the future, I will remember to tell John Connor that you value sex over security."

There's no mistaking her meaning; she's not going to tell John anything. This boy-man is not ~~their~~ his future leader. She'll store the knowledge in her chipped excuse for a brain and warn John Connor down the line.

If she exists long enough.

_There's something different about her. He's _been_ captured he knows how it changes you, but this is ... something else. She looks the same. She _feels_ the same. But she's not._

_Allison drops to her knees in front of him, a corner of her mouth turns up as she unzips him and takes him out. She licks around the head of his dick, fluttering her tongue the way that always drives him crazy. His fingers dig into his thighs, fighting not to grab her head and force his way in. She _hates_ that, always comes up gagging and choking and cussing. Refuses to blow him again for weeks, if ever. But she's been gone weeks already and he isn't going to push it now. Not while one of her hot little hands reaches around to cradle his balls and the other rubs the sweet spot just behind them. Her mouth is so hot and wet, not even getting half of him inside, but that doesn't matter, it's still the best he's felt in ... since the last time. He risks reaching out and playing with -- not tugging -- her hair._

_She looks up at him and swallows him all the way down. No hesitation, no resistance, no gag reflex trying desperately to kick in. That corner of her mouth curls up again and she winks at him._

_He realizes as he comes that it isn't her -- could never be her. It's metal and she's _dead and oh god_ she's been with John Connor. He yanks away from her and stumbles away, barely getting his pants up before he's out in the open. _

_He just came down metal's throat. He falls to his knees and retches. _

_Mind spinning endlessly. He just came down metal's throat. Allison is gone. He just came down metal's throat. John Connor knows it's metal. Allison is gone. He just came down metal's throat and Connor _knows_._

_He retches until there's nothing left_

__

"It isn't like this is the first time." She leaves the kitchen and as she reaches the door she turns around and looks at him.

He feels his shoulders start to creep up at the unspoken accusation. He can't help but look at her mouth. He fights back the shudder as one corner of her mouth turns up and she winks at him. She's mocking him and he can't do a goddamn thing to stop it.

He slams back the rest of his beer and goes to grab another. He fucking hates metal and he fucking hates this time.


End file.
